Martha MacKenzie
'''Martha Holden (also Stewart & MacKenzie) '''is the daughter of Roo Stewart and Brett Macklin. She's also the granddaughter of Alf Stewart and the wife of Jack Holden. She's the girlfriend of Jack's cousin, Hugo Austin and the mother of Roman Harris' unborn daughter, Lindsay MacKenzie-Harris. Martha is named after her grandmother, Martha Stewart. Backstory When Martha's mother, Roo fell pregnant with Brett Macklin in her teens, she wasn't ready to become a mother and after she gave birth to Martha, Roo decided to give Martha away for adoption and Martha was adopted by the MacKenzie Family, who has two sons of their own, Michael and Greg. Martha grew up on her new family's farm. Her adoptive parents died, leaving Martha with the farm and her adoptive brothers. Martha then went in search of her biological parents. Brett did not want to know her, but she managed to form a relationship with Ruth and went to live with her in New York. Her grandfather, Alf, and her great aunt, Morag Bellingham, came to visit and Martha chose to return to Australia to live with her relatives.32 Storylines Martha stays in Summer Bay with Alf and she gets to know him and her cousin Ric Dalby. She begins dating Jesse McGregor, but it does not last. She starts feuding with Jack Holden and they realise they are falling in love with each other. They later begin a relationship. Martha plays a joke on Jack, which goes wrong and he hits his head. At the hospital, Jack is told he is deaf. Jack blames Martha for the accident and they split up. Martha then begins a relationship with Jack's best friend, Corey Henderson, after he saves her from a violent man. Corey begins a hate campaign against Irene Roberts and starts poisoning her with mercury, leading to her being sectioned. Martha finds out the truth about Corey and he chases her through the outback and holds her hostage. Jack saves her and Corey is sent to prison. Martha becomes best friends with Tasha Andrews. Tasha gets involved in a cult called "The Believers" and she is later raped. Martha tries to help save Tasha but Jonah Abraham kidnaps her. Jonah is later sent to prison for kidnapping and rape. Jack and Martha get back together, become engaged and marry. At their wedding reception, Eve Jacobsen causes an explosion. Most of the guests are injured and they are rushed to the hospital. Martha is part of a group with serious burns, that are taken by a helicopter, which crashes in the outback.32 Martha and the others are lost in the bush for days, but they are eventually found. Not long after, Martha's marriage to Jack breaks down.22 Martha meets and sleeps with a man called Ash. Jack decides he wants Martha back, but when Martha reveals she has slept with Ash, Jack is heartbroken because Ash turns out to be his former best friend. As Martha and Ash take their relationship further she is shocked to find out he is married with children. He tells Martha he has left his wife, but Martha finds out that his wife is pregnant with their third child. Martha ends their relationship and she finds out that she is pregnant. Martha has an abortion, which leads her to start drinking heavily. Martha starts dating Cam Reynolds and he encourages her to work at his pole dancing club. Martha becomes the star pole dancer at the venue after Cam manipulates her. Peter Baker has a stag night at the venue and Martha is caught pole dancing by Jack, Ric and Tony Holden. Jack is annoyed with Martha's new life and tries to convince her to leave Cam. Cam sets fire to his club and Martha is left trapped inside until Jack saves her. Jack and Martha become good friends once more, until they sign their divorce papers. Jack then begins a relationship with Sam Tolhurst which devastates Martha.7 Martha bumps into Jonah, who is now going by the name of Michael. Martha tries to get him out of town, vandalises his van and verbally abuses him. She falls into a mine shaft with him and he saves her. They grow closer and later they start a relationship, which no one approves of. Martha looks after Jack while he is in a coma after he is shot. Jack reveals he still loves her, but he decides to stand by Sam. Martha realises she loves Jack as well as Michael. She and Michael leave town, but Martha returns days later to stop Jack and Sam's wedding, but she fails. Sam commits suicide by taking heroin and Martha is suspected of her murder, but she is later proved innocent. Jack and Martha grow close again, but Martha begins seeing Roman. Martha and Jack later get back together and decide to marry. Martha discovers she is pregnant, but she is not sure if the father is Jack or Roman. Following a paternity test, it is revealed that the baby is Roman's. Martha is diagnosed with breast cancer and is told she needs a termination for her own health. She decides not to and Jack is angry because it means she might die. Jack and Martha decide to get married again.33 Martha collapses and has to be resuscitated. She also discovers that she has lost the baby. Martha begins to recover and later goes into remission.32 Martha then suffers the pain of losing Jack when he is accidentally shot by Angelo Rosetta (Luke Jacobz).32 Whilst grieving, Jack's cousins, Xavier and Hugo Austin arrive in Summer Bay for the funeral and she takes them into her home. Martha later falls for Hugo and they begin a relationship. A few months later, Martha is led to believe that Hugo is going to propose to her, but instead he ends their relationship, leaving Martha confused and upset. Martha is then kidnapped by Hugo's ex-wife Suzy Sudiro.34 Angelo saves Martha and she assists him with the capture and arrest of Derrick Quaid. Martha discovers that Hugo is part of a people smuggling racket and she tells him that she wants nothing more to do with him. Martha then believes that she has witnessed Hugo's murder. She later discovers that he is alive and that he went into a witness protection programme. Some criminals come after Hugo and his family. Martha, Xavier and Gina Austin are captured and held hostage. Hugo and Tony manage to overcome the criminals and the others manage to free themselves from drowning in a tank at Martha's farm. Detective Gordon Eaves is sent to the Bay. Hugo, who is hiding at Martha's farm, overhears him and recognises him as the cop that he and the others paid off when he was involved in the people smuggling racket. Martha makes this aware to Angelo who agrees to go to Martha's farm with Eaves. On the way, Eaves threatens Angelo to go along with his plans. Eaves shoots Hugo and then flees the scene. Hugo is rushed indoors and Martha phones local doctor, Rachel Armstrong. Eaves is caught by Angelo, Tony and Charlie Buckton. Angelo then arrests both Hugo and Martha. As Angelo is driving them to the police station, he suddenly stops and lets them out. He tells Hugo to punch him to make it look like he and Martha had overpowered him and escaped. Martha thanks Angelo for letting them leave together. Hugo and Martha use Angelo's police car to escape and they flee the Bay, leaving behind their family and friends. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters